


[Podfic of] Trust

by klb



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic by klb of a fic by nightwalker</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trust](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/36213) by nightwalker. 



Cover Art created by endeni.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/%5BHunger%20Games%5D%20Trust.mp3) | **Size:** 1.6 MB | **Duration:** 1:26

  
---|---  
  
From the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology I. The entire work can be found [here](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/249564.html).

**Author's Note:**

> Reader Notes (crossposted from 2011): I don't know if the author intended this or not, but I interpreted the first "And, oh" as the moment when Rue gets caught in the net set by the Careers and realizes that she is going to die. She knew something like this was probably going to happen, and now the moment's come. At least she isn't completely alone.


End file.
